The present invention relates to the field of signal processing units that process and manipulate the electric audio signals created by an amplified guitar. More particularly, the invention relates to a signal processing unit containing a touch sensitive dynamic control unit which is mounted on a guitar for controlling, manipulating and processing in a convenient way up to three dimensions of sound effect parameters in real time while playing the guitar.
While the electric guitar allows varying musical sounds (e.g. tone, volume, switching between the pickups) only in the most basic way by using old-fashioned analog technology, electric guitar players are in dire need to produce an unlimited array of musical sounds. Hence, to improve the sound guitar players used to add various kinds of signal processor accessories also known as “effects”, “stomp-boxes”, “pedals” or “multi-effects” between the guitar and the guitar amp.
The long list of sound effects include overdrive, distortion, fuzz, compressor, limiter, expander, gate, graphic equalizer, chorus, flanger, phaser, wah-wha, pitch, phase shifter, rotating speaker, tremolo, vibrato, vibes, talker, delay effects, reverb effects and various kinds of simulation effects (which enable the simulation of different preamps, amps, guitars, cabinets, pickups and stomp-boxes). The contribution of these sound effects to the music industry is significant. The effects take place in most of the modern popular music and have great influence on the style of music. Furthermore, a guitar sound effect can even create music style. For example, the hard and heavy rock music styles cannot be played without adding distortion effect to the guitar sound.
The signal processor also enables guitar players to imitate sounds of different types of environment (rooms, halls, studios, parks, etc. . . . ) or mimic the sounds created by different types of amplifiers. By using multi-effects, the guitar player can simulate different types of cabinets, guitars and stomp boxes instead of buying them, thereby saving a considerable amount of money. The possibilities in this field are endless. By using effects the guitar player can create wider range of sounds that add dimension to the music, thus even a dry and uninspired sound can jump to life.
Owing a lot to sound processing improvement technology and electronic miniaturization, multi-effect units became a credible and effective tool for the modern guitarist. The modern electric guitar player is exposed to and influenced by the technological advances in the global music domain. Corresponding to this, not only have they become open-minded to the new technologies, but they are also seeking for and demanding new features, new effects and richer quality sounds.
For an electric guitar user to be able to extract the variety of sounds and flexibility of playing similar to musicians in other domains, he or she need to keep up to date with the changes the electric guitar can offer or accept. Therefore, numerous attempts for developing sound effect algorithms and sound processing control units as well as integration of computerized tools within the guitar itself have been made in recent years.
A Signal Processing Unit (SPU) is a sound effect or a multi-effect signal processor. The SPU receives two different types of signals in its inputs-audio signals and control signals. The audio signals are received from the guitar, the guitar pickups or an intermediate unit, while the control signals are received from a control unit. According to the desired program selected by the user, the audio signal is then processed and altered by a software algorithm or an electrical circuit. Such algorithms or circuits have changeable parameters that are changed according to the control signals received from the static and dynamic control units.
The SPU is statically controlled by a set of selectors, i.e. buttons and knobs which provide the guitar player with the ability to edit desired programs, to access and set various effect parameters prior to playing the guitar and to select the desired effects from the effect bank while playing.
It can be appreciated, however, that these devices for changing characteristics of the sound signal have several disadvantages or limitations.
In order to set the different effect parameters while playing the guitar, the musician has to remove his hands from the guitar strings to adjust the proper knob or a dial of the signal processing unit, which is usually located on the floor or in a rack mount. As a result, the musician cannot continue to play the instrument during that interval. This causes disruptions in the melody and limits the number of changeable parameters provided, thus restricting the guitar player from changing in real-time the various parameters regarding the processes sound signal. This problem is somewhat solved by using foot pedals.
Pedal Devices, such as foot pedals, are either integrated within a Signal Processing Unit (SPU) or function as an expansion thereof. Said devices enable a guitar player to dynamically control and change the parameters of the process algorithm, the electrical circuit and the sound created thereby. The guitar player controls such parameters by heeling or toeing the pedal, thereby changing a scalar of parameters.
However, the Pedal Devices are generally fixedly positioned in one place which requires that the musician also remain in the same place. In many musical performances, musicians prefer to move around the stage, and their ability to do so is hampered when they have to remain in the proximity of the foot pedals to effectuate changes in the characteristics of the audio signals that they are producing. Therefore, foot pedals restrict the guitar player's movement and distract his performance while controlling the music effects by limiting his movement to a single fixed position.
Furthermore, during live performance, the Pedal Device which is located on the stage floor cannot be seen by the audience. This limitation prevents the guitar player from combining a visual sound effect performance while playing the guitar (such as the “show” that guitar players give using the tremolo handle while performing).
In addition, Pedal Devices restrict the guitar player from independently controlling more then one effect parameter at a time. This limitation poses a major restriction on the number of effects simultaneously controlled and the range of sounds created thereby.
Furthermore, Pedal Devices impose complex hand-foot coordination and thus are limited by the lack of sensitivity and speed.
Additionally, Pedal Devices can be activated only by legs. This poses a great limitation for guitar players who suffer from medical problems in which prevent them from using their legs for activating and controlling the signal processing unit during their playing.
Numerous attempts to provide a signal processing unit which controls and manipulates effects of an electric guitar have been made in recent years. U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,078 proposes a system for generating control signals. Said system comprises a pixel data array for extracting pattern and direction information by applying image processing including the use of touch-pads, potentially fitted with impact and/or pressure sensors. Although the configuration of a touch pad is mentioned as a control unit, the prior art lacks the ability to provide a portable and removable signal processing unit in an amplified guitar and does not enable the guitar player to control the multi sound effects while simultaneously playing the guitar.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,105,711 and 5,245,128 propose a removable mountable effects device for an electronic signal processor in an electric guitar. Said device includes a selection panel for accessing and selecting multiple effects from the signal processor contained therein, which may be a keyboard mounted on the guitar face providing easy accessibility to the fingers of the guitar player. However, these inventions are restricted to static controllers only and do not allow the controlling, manipulating and processing of up to three dimensions of sound-effect parameters in real time while playing the guitar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,083 proposes a force sensing device which is mounted upon the guitar pick and connected to a musical effect generator that receives the electrical music signal from the guitar and alters the musical signal to produce a musical effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,854 discloses an electrical stringed and fretted musical instrument which has at least two pick-ups, bass boost filter means and high boost filter means. A single joy stick control, which is located upon the body of the guitar, varies all of these magnitudes simultaneously. However, this technique is limited to control only the tones of the guitar and not all effect parameters.
None of the existing methodologies propose an improved removable and portable sound effect signal processing system for controlling, manipulating and processing in a convenient way of up to three dimensions of sound-effect parameters while playing the guitar, as desired by guitar players.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a novel solution for dynamically controlling and activating the sound effect parameters in a convenient way while playing the guitar without restricting the guitar player's movements.
It is another object of the present invention to present a solution that will overcome all the disadvantages arisen regarding the use of pedal devices in accordance with their location and limited number of changeable effect parameters.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide the guitar player with the ability to remove the system from one guitar and attach it to another guitar.